Sebuah Naskah Tanpa Judul Dari Romeo & Cinderella
by Sarashiina
Summary: Tak apa. Aku sudah terbiasa; tapi setidaknya aku masih berharap kau menjawab "Ya." Sampai kau mampu mengingatku dan semua perjuanganku di masa lalu, aku akan tetap menghantui kehidupanmu. #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]


_Weary with toil, I haste to my bed,_

_The dear repose for limbs with travail tired;_

_But then begins a journey in my head_

_To work my mind, when my body's work's expired._

_For then my thoughts, from far where I abide,_

_Intend a zealous pilgrimage to thee,_

_And keep my drooping eyelids open wide,_

_Looking on darkness which the blind do see._

_Save that my soul's imaginary sight_

_Presents thy shadow to my sightless view,_

_Which, like a jewel hung in ghastly night,_

_Makes black night beauteous, and her old face new,_

_Lo thus day by my limbs, by night my mind._

_For thee, and for myself, no quiet find._

_._

—_William Shakespeare, Sonnet 27—_

_._

Kuroko Tetsuya menutup catatan hariannya, menghela nafas panjang dan memutuskan untuk bersandar santai di kursi kerjanya. Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan, sonet milik William Shakespeare tadi memang pantas menjadi penggambaran dirinya saat ini. Sedari tadi ia sudah mencoba untuk tidur, namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya yang menstimulasi otak agar tidak membuatnya terlelap. Tapi ia terlalu lelah. Mengetik skripsi selama berjam-jam di tengah insomnianya serta dibarengi dengan sepiring kue dan segelas susu, setelahnya untuk melewati malam ia menulis kembali sonet-sonet Shakespeare yang ia hafal.

Mengisi catatan harian yang berisi karya-karya dari William Shakespeare. Hanya agar dirinya menjadi semakin lelah, dan itu berhasil.

Tanpa terasa, kursi yang terbuat dari kayu itu semakin lama semakin terasa lunak seraya pikiran Tetsuya melayang ke alam bawah sadar. Rasa lelah sudah mengalahkannya, menggiringnya ke sebuah tempat baru yang tak pernah diduga oleh siapapun.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia menggumamkan sesuatu dalam lelapnya.

_'Maafkan... aku...'_

Ia dihantui oleh memori masa lalu yang semestinya ia sudah lupakan. Merasa bersalah akan sebuah _'kebetulan'_ yang merenggut segalanya. Memori dan kehidupannya. Tapi bukan berarti memori itu hilang. Hanya saja, dalam hatinya yang paling dalam ia tak memiliki keberanian untuk menengok kebelakang. Ia tak ingin mengingat. Maka ia tak ingat.

Tapak kakinya selalu melangkah kedepan tanpa menengok cermin masa lalu. Tanpa ia sadari, ia tak pernah benar-benar bergerak. Nyatanya, selama ini ia selalu berjalan di tempat yang sama. Tanpa tahu bahwa jarak yang ia tempuh sama sekali tidak bertambah.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Sebuah Naskah Tanpa Judul Dari Romeo &amp; Cinderella**

**.**

_**Main cast**_**: Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko Tetsuya**

**.**

**O****leh Sarashiina**

**untuk AKAKUROYGEN YunAra Challenge no 01**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Memori, seperti keindahan yang selalu hadir untuk menyimak..._

_._

_~anonymous~_

* * *

Pukul 02.00 dini hari.

Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu menguap lebar, mulutnya menganga lima senti, tangannya diregangkan ke kanan-kiri, meniru tingkah kucing yang baru melek setelah tiga hari bergelung manis di atas matras. Untuk pelemasan. Sayangnya, dalam kasus Tetsuya, ia tak tertidur di matras. Sandaran kayu kursi miliknya membuat lehernya kaku, dan untuk sesaat ia panik karena kedua kakinya mati rasa. Hah. Mungkin sepiring kue kering dan segelas susu setelah mengerjakan skripsi bukanlah pilihan yang baik. Lelah yang selama ini membebani tubuhnya sudah mulai berkurang dan bertambah disaat yang bersamaan. Paradoks.

_Tok-tok._

Badannya berangsur-angsur menegang seketika mendengar dua kali ketukan singkat dari luar kamar kerjanya. Kelopak matanya berkedip tiga kali. Berfikir. Saat ini tak ada siapapun selain Tetsuya di rumah. Tetsuya juga merasa, selama ini ia tak pernah membawa teman ke rumahnya. Lalu, siapa yang mengetuk pintu? Mama? Tidak-tidak, beliau tidak akan kembali ke Tokyo secepat itu.

Penerbangan dari Amerika ke Jepang tidak berlangsung dalam hitungan detik.

_Hmh_. Kepalanya dibawa merunduk, hanya beralaskan buku bersampul cokelat—_catatan harian Tetsuya._

Imajinasinya saja kah?

Tetsuya mencoba mencari alasan paling logis saat ini. Tidak lucu kan, jika nyatanya orang di balik pintu yang—_Tetsuya rasa_—mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut adalah psikopat sekaligus pembunuh berantai yang jadi buronan di te-ve. Lalu buronan itu ingin menjadikan Tetsuya sebagai korban berikutnya, terseret dalam jalinan rantai kematian yang ia buat dan—

Tidak.

Tidak.

Tidak mungkin.

.

**TOK-TOK-TOK!**

Suara itu muncul lagi. Kali ini lebih cepat dan keras. Penuh dengan penekanan. Pelakunya pasti sedang merasa terbakar. Meronta-ronta minta air pada Tetsuya yang sudah jelas tidak rela membuka pintu. Bukan secara harfiah.

Tetsuya tetap diam. Membatu di atas kursinya. Barangkali otaknya sedang korslet, minta diperbaiki dengan doa-doa dan air suci dari gereja. _Oh_, ia berharap ia memiliki cadangan air suci di laci mejanya untuk mengusir iblis. Sayangnya, dalam satu dekade ini ia sudah tidak pernah menapakkan kakinya di atas lantai gereja. Anggap saja ia sudah hilang keimanan.

Rasa panik dan khawatir membombardir perasaannya ketika mengingat pesan ibunya sebelum pergi.

* * *

_"Tetsuya, nanti kalau kau menemui sesuatu yang aneh di rumah hubungi saja teman mama, dia pasti langsung datang kesini. Mengerti?"_

* * *

_Eum_. Kira-kira seperti itu ucapan ibunya sekitar empat jam yang lalu. Seakan-akan ibunya tahu bahwa akan ada suatu hal aneh yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ibunya pergi. Terkadang intuisi wanita itu mengerikan. Pernah sekali kejadian di rumah neneknya, ibunya berpesan agar dirinya tidak pergi bermain di pinggiran sungai. Namanya juga anak-anak, kalau diperingatkan malah seperti disuruh. Dan benar nyatanya, hari itu Tetsuya terpeleset tanah licin dan terbawa arus. Untung saja saat itu dia men-_deact _hawa keberadaan tipisnya. Segera beberapa warga yang menjadi saksi berbondong-bondong menolongnya.

_Kacau_, batin Tetsuya ketika mengingat kejadian di masa kecilnya.

Tak lama setelah ketukan terdengar, ia mendengar suara seorang pria dari luar.

_"Tetsuya, kalau kau tak membuka pintu ini sekarang juga, pintu lapuk ini terpaksa akan kuhancurkan hanya demi kau."_

Suara orang asing yang berasal dari balik pintu membuat bulu kuduk Tetsuya berdiri. Ia tahu ia tak mengenal pasti orang yang berada di luar, namun Tetsuya harus memastikannya. Memastikan orang itu bukan psikopat. Memastikan pria itu bukanlah seorang tukang jagal. Memastikan bahwa orang itu bukanlah maling, rampok, ataupun pembegal.

Kakinya bergerak, beranjak dari duduknya. Kaki tak beralas miliknya terpaksa bersenggolan dengan lantai dingin yang terbuat dari marmer. Menusuk-nusuk kulit tipisnya dari luar sampai ke tulang. Tunggu, marmer? Sejak kapan lantai kamar Tetsuya terbuat dari marmer?

Kepalanya menggeleng pelan. Bukan saatnya memikirkan hal sepele seperti itu. Prioritas yang patut diutamakan adalah pria asing yang seenaknya menerobos masuk. Meski tak nampak dari ekspresi wajahnya, ada secerca keraguan dan rasa takut di matanya. Kakinya dibuat melangkah maju seperti kucing yang sedang mengunci mangsanya. Senyap. Tak terdengar.

Tepat ketika tangan kanannya sudah tinggal beberapa senti dari kenop pintu, suara asing tadi kembali mengoar.

_"Tetsuya!"_

_Cklek_. Terbuka.

Manik biru mudanya mengintip takut-takut. Di balik pintu, ia melihat seorang pria berkacamata tengah bersilang lengan sambil memasang senyuman yang tak mengenakkan. Tetsuya mendongak ke atas. Matanya sipit, dengan postur tubuh yang lebih tinggi dari Tetsuya.

Tetsuya dibuat bisu seketika. Siapa pria ini? Hanya itulah yang ada dalam benaknya.

"_A-no_, selamat malam," sapa Tetsuya sopan tanpa melepas pandangannya dari pria asing itu, "Permisi, kalau boleh saya bertanya, bagaimana Anda masuk kedalam, Tuan?" tanyanya.

Pria itu memasang wajah heran, "Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya, "Sekarang sudah jam lima. Cepat petik pucuk daun tanaman Yura di kebun." ia bertitah.

Kini Tetsuya lah yang dibuat bingung. Jam lima? Ia rasa ketika ia menengok jam, sekarang masih jam dua. Lalu kenapa orang ini main perintah?

Tidak waras.

"Maksud Anda?"

"Ya, maksudku seperti itu."

"..."

"Tetsuya...?"

"_A-no, sumimasen_. Bisakah Anda membertitahukan nama Anda?"

"_Eh...?_ Imayoshi Shouichi... Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Uh... Maaf, sepertinya Anda salah orang. Saya tidak mengenal Imayoshi Shouichi."

"_Ha?_ Kau Kuroko Tetsuya, bukan?"

"Iya, tapi saya tidak mengenal Anda, dan Anda seenaknya saja masuk ke rumah saya."

"Rumahmu? Ini rumahku."

"..."

.

.

.

Tetsuya mundur satu langkah. Mata sipit pria bernama Imayoshi Shouichi itu benar-benar melekat pada tubuh mungilnya. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat_—Brak!—_Tetsuya membanting pintu kamarnya. Dan segera mengunci pintu itu rapat-rapat.

**Dug-dug-dug!**

_"Tetsuya!"_

Tangannya diletakkan tepat di atas jantung, mencoba menenangkannya yang kini berlari terbirit-birit seperti orang kesetanan. Jujur saja, Tetsuya panik. Siapa orang itu? Ia tak kenal! Tubuhnya memunggungi pintu kayu bercat putih tulang yang sesekali bervibrasi karena tekanan dari luar. Gedoran lebih tepatnya.

**Dug-dug-dug!**

_"Tetsuya, kalau kau tak keluar sekarang juga, neraka akan menantimu." _ancam orang itu dari luar dengan nada yang santai namun tegas. Tetsuya tahu di balik komposur tenangnya, pria tadi pasti naik pitam karena—_entahlah_. Intuisi?

Tetsuya menghela nafas panjang. Rahang atasnya berkoordinasi dengan yang lain untuk menyepit bibir bawahnya yang semakin lama semakin memerah. Panik. Padahal ia baru saja bangun tidur, kenapa ia bisa terjebak dalam porak-poranda ini? Mata Tetsuya menyipit. Otaknya berfikir keras untuk mencari jalan keluar dari kotak gelap dan sempit di sini.

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Lalu—

_Huuuuuffff..._

Dihembuskan sedikit demi sedikit. Pelan. Pelan. Dia tidak boleh panik. Tetsuya tidak boleh panik.

Untuk saat ini ia harus tetap berfikir jernih dengan kepala dingin.

Itu wajib.

.

.

.

"_Hee..._ reaksimu buruk. Minus sepuluh. Tak pernah mendengar istilah _ad-lib_, ya?"

Sebuah suara sehalus sutra memecah konsentrasinya. Manik biru mudanya terarah ke meja kerjanya yang kini ada yang menempati.

* * *

_[O-spirit of Politeness and Austerity, bring forth the great raging streams to isolate this time and space...]_

* * *

Tetsuya dibuat takjub. Seketika ia merasa bahwa ada aliran deras yang menyelimuti kamarnya seraya pemuda asing itu mengangkat tongkatnya, menutup segalanya. Tak terkecuali Imayoshi. Untuk sesaat ia bernafas lega, namun kembali tercekat ketika melihat orang asing _lagi_. Dan kali ini ia duduk manis di atas kursi kerjanya ditambah dengan senyuman servis bak oorang-orang _marketing_.

Sinar bulan purnama yang merayap melalui jendela bersar kamarnya mengiluminasi sebagian perabotan miliknya. Disana terlihat, siluet gelap pria yang kejatuhan fluks dari rembulan, dengan kaki yang disilangkan dan senyuman menawan.

Sosok asing itu pun berdiri. Berjalan angkuh mendekati Tetsuya. Pelan. Pelan.

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah.

Begitu seterusnya. Ludah imajiner Tetsuya telan dalam diam.

"Siapa?"

Setelah jarak antara mereka berkurang, mata Tetsuya dapat berakomodasi dengan baik. Sosok siluet itu kini berubah menjadi seorang pria tampan bersurai merah beserta mata dikromia yang indah. Merah dan kuning-emas. _Kombinasi liar nan elegan._ Pakaian yang ia kenakan cukup unik dengan jubah kehitaman menyelimuti. Tak lupa sebuah tongkat seukuran pisau daging yang aneh yang berhiaskan permata berwarna delima di ujungnya yang ia bawa kemana-mana.

"Halo, di sini Akashi Seijuurou. Kau, Kuroko Tetsuya, ya?" Tubuhnya dibawa condong ke arah Tetsuya. Wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari Tetsuya. Membuat pemuda bersurai biru muda itu memandang kaku iris mata nirvana milik orang berama Akashi Seijuurou itu. Merasa tidak nyaman bahwa area privasinya dilanggar begitu saja.

"Halo juga, Akashi...-_kun, _tidak maksud saya... Akashi-_san_," sapa Tetsuya kagok, sudah berapa kali ia menyapa orang asing hari ini, "_Ini mimpi kah? Mungkin aku terlalu memaksakan diri untuk menggarap skripsi yang tak kunjung jadi.._." suaranya dipelankan, bergumam, terpaksa bermonolog dengan diri sendiri karena kejadian aneh yang bertubi-tubi memukul kesadarannya.

Pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu mendadak menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa. "_Pfft_. Apa kau baru saja mengambil kesimpulan bahwa semua ini mimpi, hei kau, Kuroko Tetsuya..." ujarnya, uap-uap dan karbon dioksida yang hangat berhasil mencapai permukaan kulitnya.

Baunya maskulin.

Mata lebar Tetsuya hanya memandang Seijuurou tanpa rasa curiga. Polos. Membuat keinginan Seijuurou untuk menodai semua tentang Tetsuya menjadi semakin menggebu-gebu. Bagaikan candu, dan ia menjadi sekarat setengah mati karenanya. Keinginan untuk mendominasi. Hasrat untuk memiliki, memanipulasi setiap helaan nafas pemuda berperawakan mungil itu. Menginginkan pemuda manis itu menari pasrah dalam jeratan jari-jemarinya.

Dibuat menangis kalau bisa.

"Saya rasa ini mimpi. Atau kalau bukan—kalian adalah sekomplotan maling sudah menginvasi kediaman saya. Atau lebih parah lagi—Anda ini tukang jagal yang menjadi tajuk berita surat kabar dan te-ve. Dan pria aneh bernama Imayoshi itu adalah kawan Anda." tukas pemuda itu tanpa ragu.

Tetsuya menerka-nerka sok tahu. Ia tak punya pilihan. Kebanyakan orang cenderung berbohong atau yang biasa disebut sebagai '_membual_' ketika dihadapkan oleh sesuatu yang tak terdefinisikan. Manusia hanya mampu mengira-ngira. Dan Tetsuya saat ini tengah mengira-ngira, dan perkiraan itu dikemas menjadi kalimat berduri kaktus yang dilempar tepat di depan muka Seijuurou.

Yang hasilnya hanya membuat pemuda aneh itu nyaris tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, yang ia kontrol dengan baik, sehingga hanya terlihat menahan tawanya dengan membentuk kurva cantik di penghujung bibirnya.

Lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke milik Tetsuya untuk sepersekian detik, dengan niat menggoda.

Sebuah kecupan singkat.

Manik Tetsuya melebar. "Bagaimana? Masih menganggap ini mimpi? Kalau kurang, kau boleh meminta ciuman yang _lebih dalam_..." Seijuurou bertanya. Wajahnya bergerak menjauh, menciptakan jarak yang cukup nyaman untuk ukuran privasi Tetsuya. Pemuda itu masih tak percaya seorang pria baru saja mengecupnya.

Pria, lho! Tetsuya tidak _gay_!

Ia menggunakan kain di lengan bajunya untuk mengusap bibirnya. Tetsuya tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukannya. Hanya... spontanitas. Harga dirinya sebagai lelaki dipertaruhkan di sini. "Terserah Anda saja. Jika saya mengasumsikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi, lalu apa? Ilusi? Atau seperti kisah _Midsummer Night's Dream_? Lalu Anda siapa? Seperti—bos terakhir? Penjahat paling kejam? Tirani?"

"Hah, terlalu banyak omong kau ini. Aku hanya dapat memberimu beberapa fakta. Yang pertama; kupastikan ini bukan mimpi Tetsuya. Kecuali kau ingin aku cium sekali lagi dan kujamah keperawananmu detik ini juga."

Mendengar kalimat sarkasmenya, Tetsuya menuai protes, "Tunggu. Sejak kapan saya punya keperawanan, saya _yakin_ seratus persen—"

"Yang kedua," Seijuurou melirik Tetsuya, tak sudi cerocosannya digunting begitu saja, "Aku bukan penjahat. Bisa kupastikan itu. Di dunia ini kaulah tokoh utamanya, Tetsuya. Dan aku; bukan apa-apa selain pihak ketiga yang mendukung tokoh utama. Orang-orang memanggilku penyihir." ia tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

"Selanjutnya? Hanya itu saja tidak memberi saya penjelasan yang kongkrit."

"Yang ketiga, di sini kau wajib mencapai akhir bahagia; _happily ever after._ Meski ini sangat klise sekali, kau harus bersabar. Aku tahu kau bukan hedonis. Namun, jika ingin kembali ke dunia asalmu, ikuti instruksiku." pria itu memperingatkan, kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada, sosoknya yang menutupi pancaran sinar bulan membuat Tetsuya merasa kecil.

"Dan ini bagian terpenting. Akhir bahagia akan didapat setelah kau berdansa dan berciuman dengan pangeran—_bercumbu kalau bisa_." ia menambahkan.

Matanya memicing ketika mendengar bagian yang terakhir, dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya.

Tetsuya menimbang-nimbang rentetan pasal-pasal yang dijejalkan Seijuurou kepadanya. Pandangannya terfokuskan ke sepasang kaki tanpa alas miliknya. Ia bimbang. Sekaligus merasa ganjil. Dan ternyata benar adanya ketika bertanya mengapa harus mengencani seorang pangeran dan bukannya putri, itu karena di dunia laknat ini tak ada makhluk suci bergenre wanita. Hanya ada pria. Dan mereka semacam terdiri dari _Alfa, Beta, _dan _Omega_. Ingat, _semacam_.

Bukan, mereka bukan _hybrid_. Bukan juga _were-wolf _atau sampah yang lainnya.

_Hanya sekumpulan alien aneh_, Tetsuya menimpali dalam hati.

Manik biru mudanya menengok penyihir rupawan yang tengah bermain-main dengan tongkatnya. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Yang ditengok hanya menyahut seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran lawan mainnya.

"Oh ya, Tetsuya. _Setting _dalam dunia ini adalah kisah Cinderella, menurut buku cerita, hari ini kau akan mendapat siksaan yang pedih dari ibu—_yang di sini adalah ayah_—tiri dan dua kakak-kakakmu," Seijuurou berkata dengan suara lembut, manik merah delima serta kuning keemasan miliknya terlihat bercahaya di dalam ruangan Tetsuya yang remang, "Setelah kulepas sihirku, kau akan berhadapan dengan ayah tirimu," lagi-lagi sebuah seringaian, "Jadi anak baik ya_, Cin-der-e-lla_."

Pucuk hidung Tetsuya disentil sensual oleh Seijuurou. Pemuda yang lebih mungil hanya melengos pasrah.

Mau tak mau Tetsuya harus terima. Percaya tak percaya, ia tetap harus mencoba. Mungkin saja semua yang dikatakan penyihir itu benar adanya. Matanya terpejam seketika Seijuurou melepas mantra penghalang antar ruang dan waktu yang dibuatnya.

Dan gedoran dari Imayoshi masih terdengar.

_"Tetsuya!"_

Seijuurou berbalik sejenak sebelum benar-benar pergi. Mengecup pipi kanan Tetsuya. Membiarkannya membisu ditengah bencana.

"Semoga beruntung, Tetsuya."

_Swoosh._

Pergi bagai angin lalu.

Keparat.

* * *

**-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-**

* * *

Pasca Seijuurou hengkang dari kamarnya (yang setelah ditelusuri lagi ternyata bukan benar-benar kamar miliknya), Tetsuya tambah pusing tujuh keliling. Pasalnya, beberapa detail yang dijelaskan Seijuurou petang tadi tidak terpraktikkan di kenyataan yang ia alami. Contoh: _sesuatu tentang ayah tirinya_. Tetsuya beranggapan bahwa ayah tiri yang kejam itu suka menyuruh-nyuruh Tetsuya bekerja seperti buruh. Setelah ia melihat langsung, kejam; _memang_, licik; _sudah pasti. _Masalahnya, Imayoshi Shouichi hanya kejam terhadap kedua anak kandungnya, terutama yang tertua, Hanamiya Makoto.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong, anak kedua bernama Haizaki Shougo.

Alih-alih mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, yang dilakukan Tetsuya di mansion besar itu hanya melayani kakak-kakaknya. Dalam artian _If-You-Know-What-I-Mean_. Sedikit-sedikit, setelah sesi belajar selesai, Shougo hampir selalu menyeret Tetsuya ke pojokan dan menggerayangi seluruh tubuhnya. Hanya digerayangi, tapi cukup membuat Tetsuya tidak nyaman. Kalau Makoto sih paling cuma sekedar _nyosor-nyosor_ saja.

Dan dalam kasus Imayoshi..._ tolong jangan ditanya._ Pria itu sempat membuat Tetsuya hampir trauma.

Sepertinya, dari diskripsi di atas, Tetsuya terdengar lebih rendah dari pada asisten rumah tangga.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Tetsuya mengenal keluarga barunya. Kumpulan alien. Benar ternyata, mereka semua orang aneh. Sedari tadi, Shougo yang dihukum Imayoshi menjemur pakaian terus saja menggerutu sepanjang hari, sedangkan Makoto mengikuti sesi belajar selanjutnya, yaitu berkuda. Tetsuya tak pernah tahu rumah ini memiliki kandang kuda ataupun kuda itu sendiri.

Setahunya tidak ada.

Tetsuya, yang notabene tidak diberi materi ajar sedikitpun, menjadi kacung dadakan kakak tertuanya. Meski Imayoshi sedikit tak menyegani idenya, ia tetap membiarkan Makoto berbuat sesukanya. Untuk kali ini. Diberi izin bersyarat tentunya; tidak boleh membuat Tetsuya menderita dan teraniaya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Imayoshi keluar rumah untuk pergi ke toko, dan Tetsuya dimintai tolong untuk membereskan bagian rumah yang belum sempat Imayoshi bereskan. _Nanti pembantu akan datang jam tiga sore, _katanya. Makoto terpaksa menunggu sang Ayah, dan sebenarnya sebelum sesi berkuda dimulai, Imayoshi berpesan kepada Makoto untuk berburu kuda terlebih dahulu.

Si Sulung berkacak pinggang di teras, "Tetsuya!" serunya, "Carikan aku kuda untuk sesi belajar selanjutnya!"

Dari dalam, Tetsuya tergopoh-gopoh berlari menuju kakaknya. Dan ketika sudah berada di sampingnya, ia bertanya, "Ada apa, Makoto_-nii-san_?"

.

.

"_Huwa!_" Makoto terjingkat, "Tidak tahu cara menyapa orang dengan normal, ya?!" ia kaget sampai pucat pasi melihat kemunculan adik tirinya yang tiba-tiba. Tetsuya hanya diam, tak merespon. Ia tahu ia harus mengisi perannya dengan baik. Peran sebagai Cinderella, akan tetapi—

"Itu tadi sudah normal," sahutnya retoris.

—sudah ia duga ia tak pantas menjadi Cinderella.

"_Hmph_. Sesukamu saja deh," kakaknya berdecak kesal, "Sekarang, aku memintamu untuk mencarikan aku kuda untuk sesi belajar dengan Imayoshi-_teme_ itu."—_sebelum ia kembali dan menghajarku karena menyuruh-nyuruh Tetsuya_, ia menambahkan dalam hati.

Yang lebih muda hanya memiringkan kepala. Tak mengerti maksud permintaan kakak sulungnya. Mencari? Kudanya hilang? Atau memang tidak punya kuda? Kalau begitu kenapa ada sesi belajar berkuda? Imayoshi pasti otaknya sudah miring.

"Mencari kuda di mana? Adanya membeli kuda, _nii-san_."

"Terserah kau. Intinya, aku harus dapat kuda sebelum Imayoshi kembali."

Tetsuya menatap Makoto dengan tatapan datar. "Uangnya?" todongnya. Hebat, kacung menodong majikannya.

Makoto tersenyum sinis. "_Ha?_ Kalau tak punya uang, cari saja kuda liar di hutan sana!"

Tetsuya dibuat kicep seketika. Ia tak mengerti apakah aturan berkuda di dunia ini dan di dunia asalnya sama atau tidak. Sepertinya, tidak.

_Hei kau, Kuroko Tetsuya, jangan mau diperdaya oleh kakak tirimu..._

Shougo yang masih menjemur pakaian di depan rumah memandang Makoto kesal. Kakaknya selalu saja diberi perlakuan spesial. Dalam banyak arti. Bukannya Shougo iri, hanya saja ia tak suka ketika melihat kakaknya mencapai suatu titik kepuasan tertentu. Lagipula, siapa juga yang mau iri kepada Makoto yang jelas-jelas selalu mendapat perlakuan mengerikan dari Imayoshi?

"Oi, Makoto! Kalo ga bisa cari kuda sendiri jangan jadi banci terus nyuruh Tetsuya dong! Ah, cemen lu!" Shougo menjepit kain sprei terakhir ke tali jemuran.

Makoto yang mendengar sindiran Shougo langsung angkat kaki menuju ke tempat adiknya berdiri. Sumbu amarahnya tersulut api yang dilemparkan adiknya—secara disengaja, "_Ha?_ Jangan jadi orang bego deh. Itu namanya pake otak! Ga kayak lu yang tiap hari kerjaannya bikin onar ke istana sampe dianter pulang sama, _err__... _siapa nama pacarmu? Nijimura?—_ya!_ Dia! Mesti lu babak belur kalo dianter pulang sama dia."

"Nijimura bukan pacar gue! Jangan belagu deh, lebih parah siapa coba lu sama gue?! gue tau lu diem-diem pacaran sama papa!"

"Apa?! _We're not damn incest, you retarded!_"

"Ngomong gaperlu pake bahasa inggris! Gue ga ngerti."

"Ha? Minta dihajar—!" **Duagh! **Sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi kanan.

Makoto menyentuh pipinya yang mulai terbentuk ruam dan memar, "Woi! Siapa berani nonjok gue?!" pekiknya kesal. Tinju yang tadi itu sakit sekali.

Shougo yang melihat sebuah tinju diluncurkan ke pipi Makoto, spontan langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Whahahahaha! Rasain—!" **Duagh!** Kali ini giliran pipi kiri Shougo yang kena.

Pipi kiri Shougo bengkak seketika, ia melirik tajam pelaku ketiga yang baru saja datang di tengah-tengah dua-bersaudara-yang-tak-pernah-akur-ini.

"Ni-ji-mu-ra~!" ia menggeram.

"Kalian mengganggu." hardik seseorang yang berdiri diantara Makoto dan Shougo, menengahi. Niatnya sih, melerai. Namun, menambahkan alkohol dingin ke bara api merupakan berita buruk, bukan?

Tetsuya melihat sesi pertarungan kucing dan tikus yang sama-sama dihajar anjing itu dengan seksama, ia hanya duduk manis dan berpangku tangan. Melihat pertengkaran kakak tirinya memang menyenangkan, tapi melihat kakak-kakaknya dihajar lebih memuaskan. Si penengah, seorang pria tinggi berponi belah tengah dengan wajah bak preman pasar, menatap Shougo lekat-lekat, "Haizaki, _teme_,"—dan juga tajam, "Sudah kuperingatkan untuk tidak berkelahi lagi. Dinginkan otakmu. Apa perlu kubawakan satu truk es batu untuk mendinginkannya?! Hah?!" Ia mencengkram kasar kerah di belakang leher Shougo. Mengangkatnya seperti bayi.

_Pakaiannya terlihat rapi, dan simbol yang terpasang di dadanya—_

Si Sulung melipat kedua lengannya, memandang jijik pasangan preman di depan matanya, "_Oi_, Nijimura. Kalau mau mesra-mesraan jangan di depan rumah orang, bawa si bego ini ke sumur biar tau rasa!" seru Makoto sembari menunjuk adiknya yang memucat karena melihat sosok Nijimura yang berkali-kali membuatnya tak berdaya. Lagi-lagi, dalam berbagai arti.

—_s__e__perti simbol kerajaan._

Nijimura tersenyum lebar. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi Shougo, "_Ah,_ mungkin kamarku lebih baik untuk mendisiplinkan bajingan yang satu ini..." gumamnya, cukup keras untuk masuk ke area pendengaran yang lain. Pria bersurai hitam legam itu tersenyum sinis. Jiwa premannya mengoar-ngoar.

"Sialan kau, Nijimura." Shougo mengumpat, "Turunkan aku. Ngapain kau kesini?"

Dengan santai, Nijimura menurunkan Shougo. Tangan kanannya yang terbalut sarung tangan putih mengambil selembar gulungan surat dan memberikannya pada Makoto. Si Sulung hanya menatap kembali Nijimura, tak mengerti maksud surat yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Itu undangan untuk pesta malam ini," ia menjelaskan, "Semua orang wajib hadir karena kedua pangeran akan memilih calon pendamping hidup mereka disana."

Shougo yang ada di sebelah Nijimura mengernyitkan alisnya. Lelehan perasaan aneh yang ada pada dirinya membeku seketika. _Bukan saatnya memikirkan Nijimura sinting itu, _pikirnya dalam hati. Entah mengapa, hasratnya untuk tertawa sangat membebaninya. Ia ingin tertawa, namun takut Nijimura menghajarnya.

"_He—h, _dua pangeran bodoh itu akhirnya mau kawin juga. Kukira Raja Kasamatsu akan selamanya harus menendang bokong Kise Ryouta," Makoto mengomentari.

Mendengar ucapan Makoto, Nijimura hanya mengangguk-angguk, mengiyakan, "_Yah_, pada akhirnya Kise-_dono _hanya akan mengganti majikannya saja. Masalahnya ada pada Aomine-_dono_. Bahkan aku sekalipun pasti akan merasa kasihan pada siapa saja yang menjadi pendampingnya nanti."

Shougo menyela saat mendengar nama Aomine disebut, "_Ah_. Tempo hari Aomine memukul wajahku."

_**Bletak! **_"_Itte_—!" "Itu salahmu, Haizaki."

Tangan kanan Nijimura menjitak keras kepala Shougo. Yang dijitak hanya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang nampaknya akan tumbuh benjolan. Aksi protes tentu diluncurkan oleh mulut tak tahu tata krama Shougo, dan reaksi Nijimura seperti biasa. Hanya memutar mata dan menulikan telinga.

Shougo merasa diabaikan. Ia mulai memberontak dan mengoarkan sumpah serapah untuk orang kerajaan di sampingnya. Nijimura melirik keantikan pemuda bersurai kelabu di sampingnya, dan memutuskan untuk menepuk puncak kepalanya. Mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"_Ya, ya, ya..._ Aku juga mencintaimu." Balas Nijimura lirih.

Shougo terdiam beribu kata. Magma di lambungnya meletup-letup, perutnya serasa diremas-remas oleh perasan santan. Sakit namun menggelitik. Pernah ia dengar dari kakaknya, bahwa rasa ketika ditembak itu menyebalkan. Seperti kupu-kupu yan bertebangan, berputar-putar dan mengepakkan sayap-sayapnya yang halus seperti orang kesetanan. Tapi, yang Shougo rasakan bukanlah kupu-kupu. Malahan, ia merasakan jutaan cacing gelang menggeliat-liat di dalam perutnya. Mengocok asam lambung habis-habisan, mirip _maag_.

Ia dapat merasakan aliran darah yang merembes mili dari bawah ke atas, sedikit bergidik karena perubahan suhu yang tiba-tiba.

Shougo menatap Nijimura keras-keras. "Gurauanmu nggak lucu."

Nijimura mengernyit, tangannya yang bebas menyentil dahi Shougo. "Walau nggak lucu, kau seharusnya tertawa sedikit, bodoh." Shougo hanya diam saja. Tak ada niatan untuk sekedar mengiyakan.

"Sampai nanti," ia menyalami lalu pergi. Dunia di sekitar Shougo serasa mengalami stagnasi seraya sekujur tubuhnya mengalami dormansi. Punggung lebar Nijimura dilihatnya hingga ia pergi.

Payah. Shougo tak seharusnya jatuh hati pada orang yang menghajarnya tiap hari.

Untuk sejenak, langkah Nijimura terhenti. Ia berbalik untuk menengok kakak pertama yang tadi ia amanati untuk menerima undangan pesta, "Hanamiya, nanti sampaikan kepada Imayoshi untuk datang! Raja ingin _bertemu_ katanya!"

Pria tinggi itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Menaiki kereta kuda yang sudah bertengger di depan gerbang. Makoto meludah. "_Cih_, pasti Imayoshi mau kencan sama Kasamatsu." ujarnya dengan nada kesal, "Dasar cabe, udah tahu dia pernah punya pasangan masi aja ngelirik Papa."

Tetsuya mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. "Makoto_-nii-san_ cemburu?" tanyanya. Ia masih berjongkok sambil memangku kepala dengan kedua tangannya di tempat yang agak jauh dari kakak-kakaknya.

"_Hah_, ngapain cemburu sama pria mesum itu," si Sulung mengelak, "Tetsuya, kudanya mana? Sudah kubilang kalau tidak punya uang, cari saja kuda di hutan." ia kembali berkacak pinggang dan berjalan mendekati Tetsuya. Shougo masih membatu. _Shock_ akibat serangan dadakan Nijimura.

Tetsuya memutar bola matanya, dalam hati ia merasa kasihan akan masa depan yang akan di terima kakak sulungnya, "Maafkan saya, _nii-san_. Tapi Papa Imayoshi sudah datang." tangannya menunjuk ke sosok Imayoshi yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan seringaian lebar.

Imayoshi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Yo~ Ha-na-mi-ya-_san_~ Tadi papa pesan apa?"

"_HIIIYY!_" Makoto berjengit ngeri, "Papa sialan! Jangan tatap aku pake mata itu, Pa!"

_Rest In Peace, Hanamiya Makoto._

* * *

**-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-**

* * *

Tetsuya benci menunggu. Dunia seakan-akan berhenti ketika ia diam dan termangu. Ia sudah lelah menunggu. Apalagi bila yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang dan menemuinya. Harapan itu lama-lama sirna dan terevaporasi menjadi air mata. Sudah lama ia menunggu orang itu, dulu. Sayangnya, sampai sekarang orang itu tidak menemuinya. Bukannya tak mau, hanya saja orang itu tak mampu.

Kecuali orang itu memiliki kemampuan untuk menembus tembok kematian.

Pemuda itu kembali mendesah. Di luar kamarnya, Shougo dan Makoto tengah bersiap diri untuk menghadiri pesta dansa di Istana. Tetsuya tak tertarik. Sama sekali tidak. Apalagi setelah membuka lemari pakaian yang ada di kamarnya. Banyak baju yang sesuai untuk acara ini, sebenarnya. Hanya saja, ukuran tubuhnya terlalu mungil dan kurang tinggi untuk baju-baju itu.

Dan lagi, bukankah Cinderella mendapatkan pakaian cantik dari sang penyihir _a.k.a_ peri yang baik?

_Tunggu, apa Akashi Seijuurou itu peri yang baik?_

Abaikan pertanyaan di atas.

Kali ini Tetsuya tidak menunggu orang itu. Ia menunggu Akashi Seijuurou, pemuda yang sedikit menguik rasa penasarannya. Ia sedikit tertarik dengan pria nyentrik yang satu itu. Sudah pukul empat sore. Pria itu tak kunjung menemuinya. Dan jujur saja, Tetsuya mulai lelah.

Pukul sembilan malam nanti, pesta akan di mulai.

Makoto dan Shougo sedari tadi berisik karena pertengkaran kecil mereka, dan Imayoshi hanya diam saja. Mereka tak henti-hentinya membicarakan tentang rencana untuk mengerjai pangeran cengeng yang mereka sebut sebagai Kise Ryouta. Tetsuya hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama dari dalam kamarnya.

Ia duduk di pinggiran kasur empuknya, dengar-dengar sih dari bulu bebek. Sebuah senyuman tipis terpatri di sudut bibirnya. Imayoshi terlalu baik—_dalam arti tertentu_—untuk menjadi seorang Ayah Tiri, dan Shougo serta Makoto terlalu manis _(tsundere)_ untuk menjadi kakak-kakak tirinya.

Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Ia merasa kehidupan nyata dan skripsinya hanya sebuah kenangan lama. Dan sebagian besar hidupnya seakan-akan menghilang dari memorinya.

Tetsuya tak tahu.

_Tok-tok._

Lagi-lagi ketukan. Akan tetapi, kali ini bukan berasal dari pintu kamarnya, melainkan berasal dari almari raksasa yang terpajang indah di kamarnya. Perlahan, pintu almari itu terbuka. Menghasilkan bunyi derikan yang memekakkan telinga. Tetsuya melihat secerca warna keemasan.

Ketika pintu terbuka sepenuhnya, sosok pria jakung bersurai keemasan berdiri di dalam almari kayu itu. Tatapannya terlihat masam.

"Kau, kau Cinderella di dunia ini?" ia menanyai dengan bahasa yang bercampur dengan logat Amerika. Tetsuya mengangguk singkat, kaget tentunya. "_Cih_, wajahmu jelek seperti monyet." ejeknya ketus.

Tetsuya hanya diam. "Aku tak meminta wajahku seperti ini, Tuan. Apakah Anda berkenan menyebut nama Anda? Sepertinya Anda sudah mengenali saya." balasnya dengan nada monoton. Sedikit tak terima dikatai monyet, tapi biarlah. Terkadang ada orang yang memang sudah bawaannya kasar.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah turun ke lantai. Pria bersurai emas itu mendengus, "Nash Gold Jr. Akulah peri yang akan membuatmu pergi ke pesta dansa, monyet." jawabnya tak bersahabat. Ia bahkan memasang jarak yang cukup jauh. Serta pandangan matanya, seperti memandang tahi yang tergeletak di tengah jalan.

_Peri? Kau lebih mirip ibu tiri, Nash-_san_._

"Benarkah? Mana Akashi Seijuurou?"

Alis Nash bertautan, "Akashi? Dia bukan dari kisah _Cinderella_, monyet dungu. Dia itu Romeo dari kisah _Romeo+Juliet._" ia menuturi.

Tetsuya terhenyak. "Dia... bukan penyihir yang membawaku kemari?" Bingung.

"Apa maksudmu penyihi—_ah..._ Aku pernah dengar kabar bahwa Juliet di sana sudah mati, dan Romeo meminum racun yang sebenarnya adalah racun keabadian. Jadi berita itu benar, ya. _Hmph!_ Menyedihkan."

Romeo yang tak bisa berbaring di liang kematian. Rasa-rasanya Tetsuya pernah mendengar kisah itu dari seseorang. Rasa-rasanya, itu adalah kisah karangan seseorang terdekatnya.

"Jadi, Akashi Seijuurou berada dimana sekarang?" ia bertanya sekali lagi.

"Jangan tanya aku," sahutnya, "Tugasku tak ada hubungannya sama monyet Romeo yang satu itu."

Mendengar jawaban dari Nash, Tetsuya semakin gelisah. Jadi ia tak akan pernah bisa keluar dari dunia ini? Tubuhnya masih terduduk di pinggiran kasur. Kepalanya dihujam oleh ketakutan akan hidup di sekeliling orang asing yang baru dikenalnya, dan meninggalkan kawan-kawannya di dunia asal. Ia tak ingin menganggap kehidupannya saat itu sebagai kenangan lama. Ia tak ingin melupakan orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Ia tak ingin melepas semua itu.

Sudah cukup ia menanggalkan memori. Ia sudah lelah.

Ini mimpi. Ya, ini hanya mimpi! Tapi kenapa, meski ia sudah berulang kali mencoba memejamkan mata, pemandangan ketika ia membuka mata selalu sama. Ia tidak kembali. Ia tetap di sini.

_Terlambat, sejak pertama kali Tetsuya menginjak tanah dunia ini, memorinya akan dunia asalnya dilucuti perlahan-lahan._

"Kau aneh," Nash berjalan mendekat, matanya menyelidik, "Aku tahu Cinderella memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis sepertimu, tapi—kurasa kau bukan Cinderella yang asli, monyet." Tetsuya mendongak keatas untuk bertemu dengan manik keemasan milik Nash.

"Maksud Anda?"

Nash mendorong bahu Tetsuya dan membuatnya terhempas di atas kasur yang empuk. Menindihnya. Manik tajamnya menatap lurus manik bulat Tetsuya. "Seingatku Cinderella dunia ini bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro, bukannya Kuroko _'Monyet'_ Tetsuya," ia mengintimidasi sembari mengusap rambut halus milik pemuda di bawahnya.

Mata Tetsuya mendelik. _Apa-apaan pria ini_, ia membatin. "Heh. Kau cukup manis untuk ukuran monyet," tukas Nash dengan kurva tak sempurna di penghujung bibirnya, "Kalau dilihat dari dekat, kau tampak lezat."

Nash mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Bibir bertemu bibir. Tetsuya mencoba mengelak, namun pria diatasnya berhasil mengunci gerakannya dengan mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya di atas kasur. Rasa hangat mulai teradiasi dari tubuh Nash menuju Tetsuya, dan terkonduksi dari kedua bibir mereka. Tetsuya hanya bisa memejamkan mata, dan sesekali mendesah karena kata-katanya terhambat oleh raupan pria di atasnya.

"_Mmmnnh...Hmnnn.._"

Nash mencoba membuka mulutnya, memperdalam ciuman sepihaknya. Namun, Tetsuya tak mengijinkannya. Ia tak sudi dijamah oleh pria. Pria asing terutama. Tetsuya merasakan kontur berombak yang tercipta di kasurnya karena gaya yang diberikan oleh Nash.

"Buka mulutmu, monyet." ia bertitah. Digigitnya hidung Tetsuya sampai memerah. Membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Nash hendak melanjutkan ciuman panas mereka, sampai—

**Prang! **

—jendela kamar Tetsuya pecah.

"_Heh_. Aku keduluan rupanya," sosok itu berdiri dengan angkuh sambil memandang rendah dua insan yang ada di dalam. "Menyingkirlah kau, dasar sampah!"

Nash mendadak girang melihat kemunculan orang yang mendobrak kaca jendela.

Semilir angin di langit kemerahan, menjadikan merah orang itu menjadi semakin membara. Lirikan matanya menusuk ke arah Nash. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di dasar saku celana panjangnya.

"Ternyata kau datang, Akashi," Nash terkikik geli, ia bangun dari acara tindih-menindihnya, "Kukira kau sudah membusuk di depan kuburan seekor monyet bernama Juliet."

"Berisik." Kerutan di wajah Akashi tampak tak enak dipandang, pemuda itu menyongsong tangannya ke atas dan mengucap mantra.

* * *

_[O—Spirit of Maniacal Love and Chaos__, bring forth the mighty Wind God to reduce everything into a cloud of dust!]_

* * *

Telapak tangannya yang kosong ia acungkan ke arah Nash yang berdiri dengan kuda-kuda, siap menerima serangan Seijuurou kapan saja. Senyuman tipis terukir di paras khas Eropa, ia tahu ia lebih kuat dari Seijuurou.

Angin berhembus dari segala penjuru, seakan-akan ruangan Tetsuya adalah ruangan bertekanan rendah yang mendapat asupan udara dari daerah lain, Daerah Konvergensi Antar Tropik. Bisa dibilang. Suhu di dalam ruangan semakin tinggi, Kuroko duduk dengan raut wajah tak nyaman karenanya. Angin-angin yang bertemu itu langsung mengalami turbulensi yang lama-kelamaan menjadi semakin cepat.

Perabotan di dalam kamar Tetsuya berterbangan kemana-mana. Tetsuya memiliki firasat buruk tentang hal ini.

Dengan satu acungan jari_—[Veto]—_ semua berakhir. Nash tak melakukan apapun yang mengesankan. Ia hanya mengacungkan jarinya, dan menggumamkan satu mantra. Semua perabotan ringan yang terbawa arus turbulensi yang diciptakan Seijuurou ambruk seketika. Ruangan Tetsuya pun jadi amburadul tak karuan. Porak poranda. Kertas-kertas di sana-sini, gordennya juga nyaris robek dan kursi-mejanya berpindah tempat.

Tetsuya melirik Seijuurou. Meminta pertanggung jawaban tentunya.

"Aku tak akan minta maaf, Tetsuya. Kuharap kau mengerti," ia membalas tatapan Tetsuya, "Apalagi aku baru saja menyelamatkan nyawamu dari keparat yang satu ini." Lirikannya menusuk ke arah Nash. Seijuurou dan Nash adalah musuh lama. Pria pirang itu menghancurkan kehidupannya. Nash-lah yang membuat Seijuurou menjadi seperti sekarang. Dari seorang Romeo menjadi penyihir kelas bawah yang seenaknya memasukkan orang asing di dunia ini.

Kini Tetsuya berbalik menatap Nash, meminta penjelasan, "Apa ini? Bukankah Nash_-san_ adalah peri yang sesungguhnya?" ia bertanya, menginspeksi setiap gestur Nash yang ia anggap mencurigakan.

Nash menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek. "Bodoh. Tentu saja aku peri sesungguhnya. Masalahnya adalah kau," Nash menekan dada Tetsuya dengan telunjuknya, "Kau bukan makhluk dari dunia ini. Tugasku hanya membahagiakan _Cinderella_, bukan _kau_."

Tetsuya merasa ada yang aneh.

"_Nash, don't you dare to—_"

Jasadnya terasa ringan. Ia memandang Nash yang tengah menyentuh dadanya dengan ujung jarinya. Sesuatu terkumpul dalam satu sentuhan itu. Maniknya menelusuri tikungan dan kelokan yang tercermin di dalam iris keemasan peri itu. Seluruh memorinya seakan diserap habis. Kosong melompong. Seijuurou yang mencoba menyentuh Nash, terpental ke belakang karena gaya sentrifugal yang tercipta di sekeliling Nash dan Tetsuya.

"Selamat tinggal. Maaf, tapi kau tak pantas menjejakkan kaki mungilmu di lantai Istana."

* * *

_[Vade retro, Tetsuya—]_

* * *

Kelopak matanya menutup tanpa diminta. Tetsuya melakukannya seakan-akan itu adalah hal yang biasa. Ia bisa membayangkan jemari Nash yang menembus tubuhnya, dan perlahan-lahan menghilang.

Untuk terakhir kalinya ia membuka mata, ia dapat melihat ekspresi Seijuurou yang masih terduduk dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tetsuya tak mengerti mengapa Seijuurou melakukan semua ini, ia tak mengerti mengapa Seijuurou memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Mereka orang asing untuk satu sama lain. Hanya beberapa jam Tetsuya mengenalnya. Hanya beberapa menit mereka bersenda-gurau bersama.

Tetsuya bingung karena ia tak merasakan apa-apa. Hanya rasa penasaran, itu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Maafkan aku.'—karena tak merasakan perasaan yang sama denganmu_.

Semua berakhir di sini. Kisah Tetsuya yang menjadi Cinderella, nyatanya tak pernah datang ke pesta dansa dan bertemu pangeran dalam hidupnya. Kisah Tetsuya yang ternyata bukan Cinderella sesungguhnya yang diusir oleh peri di sana, hanya akan menjadi nostalgia. Kisah Tetsuya yang tersangkut dengan rasa penasarannya terhadap seorang penyihir bernama Seijuurou, terlupakan begitu saja. Pertemuan mereka berakhir secepat mereka bertemu. Seakan-akan hal itu adalah hal yang wajar, Tetsuya terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menemukan dirinya dalam keadaan terlelap diatas catatan hariannya dengan bantalan kedua lengannya yang sekarang mati rasa.

_Tok-tok._

Pukul 02.00 dini hari.

Ia kembali mendengar ketukan halus dari pintu kamarnya yang hanya diterangi oleh pancaran oranye lampu belajarnya. Redup memang. Tapi ini sudah biasa. Tanpa menaruh rasa curiga atau bagaimana, ia melangkah menuju pintu bercat putih, memutar kenop bundar sembari sesekali menguap. Rasa lelah telah mematikan saraf-saraf berfikirnya.

"Ya?" sapa Tetsuya segera setelah ia membuka pintu.

"Halo, maaf aku datang malam-malam, aku mendapat kuci cadangan dari ibumu," ujar pria itu. "Aku adalah teman ibumu yang akan menjagamu mulai hari ini."

Tetsuya yang masih mengusap mata karena kantuk, kini dapat melihat penampilan pria yang ada di hadapaannya. Seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan manik dikromia—merah dan kuning-keemasan.

'_Kombinasi yang liar nan elegan...'_ ia tertegun.

"Namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Salam kenal, Kuroko Tetsuya."

* * *

_._

_Sudah berapa kali aku memperkenalkan diri?_

_Kau melupakanku secepat kau mengenalku_

_Sebegitu lemahkah eksistensiku dalam dirimu?_

_Berapakali pun aku mencurahkan segala yang aku punya_

_Jawabanmu tetap sama_

_Aku tahu; kau tak perlu mengatakannya_

"_Maaf, aku tak dapat mengembalikan perasaanmu."—bukan?_

_Tak apa. Aku sudah terbiasa; tapi setidaknya aku masih berharap kau menjawab "Ya."_

_Sampai kau mampu mengingatku dan semua perjuanganku di masa lalu,_

_Aku akan tetap menghantuimu_

_Ketika kau mengakhiri kisahmu, aku akan selalu ada untuk menjadi awal yang baru bagimu_

_Ketika kau membuka lembaran baru, akan kupastikan namaku tercantum di awal kalimatmu_

_Ketika kau membuang memorimu, aku tak akan pernah lelah untuk memungutinya satu-per-satu_

"_Walau ini sangat klise, kuharap kau bersabar."_

_Itu yang kubilang waktu itu; ribuan kali kukatakan_

_Kita memainkan sebuah drama pendek dari naskah yang tertulis dalam untaian takdir_

_Ini kisah kita; inilah naskah baru kita_

_Inilah—_

'_Sebuah Naskah Tanpa Judul'_

—_dariku_

_Semoga, hari dimana perasaanku bersambut hadir dalam naskah selanjutnya_

_._

—_Akashi Seijuurou, untuk Kuroko Tetsuya—_

_._

* * *

**Warning: AU!Cinderella (walaupun abal), ga-je, OOC, bukan buatan pro, dan maaf warning kali ini bukan diatas (diduga karena kemalasan Shiina hanya untuk sekedar nge-scroll ke atas), dan lain-lain.**

**A/N: _Hajimete no charenjii o shimashita XD_ Terimakasih untuk kiaara-san dan Yuna-san karena sudah memprakarsai challenge ini. Ini seharusnya nggak sampe 6k waktu di Microsoft Word, tapi kok di sini... o.O_ Maa iikka~ dochi demo ii darou?_ XD**

**Entah kenapa saya mulai nge-ship NijiHai dan ImaHana, saya suka senpai brutal X9**

**_Saa_, tolong suarakan pendapat kalian di kotak review... :D **


End file.
